complication amoureuse
by miniGravity
Summary: Shuichi devient de plus en plus gamin et capricieux, Eiri devient malade à cause de ses souvenirs... chapitre 4 publier
1. un problème à surmonter

Un regard fut jeté dans le bureau d'Eiri, mais Shuichi n'osa pas rentré il avait peur que celui-ci le refoule avec un grand coup de pied au cul. Eiri était entrain d'écrire sur son ordi portable un tout nouveau roman qu'il voudrait publier avant la fin du mois de Juin ( ils sont en Mai ). Eiri eut un regard froid sur Shuichi, celui-ci referma aussitôt la porte du bureau et retourna ce coucher mais il n'arriva pas à dormir parce qu'il avait trop froid, c'était pour cela qu'il avait été voir Eiri. Au bout de 3h Eiri alla finalement ce coucher, Shuichi avait réussi à s'endormir alors il avait peur de le réveiller. D'un seul coup Shuichi ce mis à parler dans son sommeil ce qui fit peur à Eiri.

-Yuki t'es qu'un méchant... reste avec moi.

Il s'installa confortablement dans les couvertures et prit Shuichi qui dormait dans ces bras. Le lendemain le réveil sonna à 7h c'était l'heure pour Shuichi d'aller au boulot. Eiri qui c'était couché à 4h du mat eut un mauvais oeil vers le réveil puis il secoua Shuichi pour qu'il se lève et éteigne le maudit réveil. Shuichi ne voulait pas ce lever comme il n est pas du matin.

-Debout sale gosse et dépêche-toi d'éteindre ce foutu réveil.

-Hum, Hum... encore 2 minutes.

-NON tu te sac tout de suite c'est un ordre.

-Pouquoi t'es toujours aussi méchant le matin !!

-Je me suis couché à 4h alors tu ne vas pas me faire chier à chialer comme un gamin ce matin. Tu te grouille de te lever et d'éteindre ton réveil que je puisse dormir.

Shuichi ce leva donc et éteigna son réveil. Il ce dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressorti 30 minutes plus tard. Il alla dans la cuisine pris un truc vite fait à manger.

-A ce soir Yuki ! passe une bonne journée.

-Ta gueule !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Crève !

Shuichi claqua la porte dérrière lui. Encore une journée qui commençais à fleur de peau, un Yuki énnervé et un Shuichi désespéré de le voir ainsi. Au studio K faisait encore des siennes avec ces armes à feu.

-Tu fais un pas de plus Sakano et je tires. Je te laisserai pas mettre en péril la carrière de Bad Luck.

-Bonjour tout le monde !!

-En forme à ce que je vois Shuichi.

-Oui comme toujours K. Euh pourquoi avez vous ce bazooka pointé sur Sakano ?

-Il est envoyé par monsieur Seguchi pour mettre le désordre dans tout notre plan.

-QUOI !! mais vous pouvez pas faire ça Sakano !

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décidé mais au président moi je ne fais que obéir.

Shuichi parti en claquant la porte du studio, une fois sorti il continua d'avancer sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Quand il s'apperçu qu'il n'était plus en ville il s'arrêtat. Il ce retrouvait près d'un petit cours d'eau, il s'assit et y resta longtemps, perdu dans ses pensées.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire si on ne peut pas continuer de chanter à cause de monsieur Seguchi ? ; Comment peut-on réussir à continuer ? ; A quoi pense Yuki en se moment ( son esprit c'est égarer en chemin ) "

-Mais pourquoi je pense à lui d'un coup.

Une voiture noir s'arrêta juste derrière lui puis un homme en sorti, il avait une paire de lunettes de soleil.

-Je te trouve enfin IDIOT !

-Hein ! Yuki pourquoi es-tu là ?

-On m'a demandé de te retrouver donc maintenant on rentre.

-Yuki !!

Shuichi lui sauta dans les bras, il était heureux qu'il soit venu le chercher. Mais un malaise restait. Qui lui-avait demander de le retrouver ?

-Aller Shuichi on rentre. Yuki dit ceci sur un ton si doux que Shuichi en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Pour toi j'irais au bout du monde.

-Tu serais près à arrêter de chanter pour moi ?

-Quoi !! Pourquoi j'arrêterai de chanter. Tu sais très bien que la musique compte plus que toi pour moi.

-Ah oui ! dans ce cas tu rentres à pied.

-Yuki t'abuses.

-Alors tu serais près à abandonner la musique pour te consacré à moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! mais je ne veux pas non plus te perdre, je t'aime trop.

-Aller dépêche.

-Oui !

Dans la voiture pas un mot fut échangé entre Shuichi et Eiri, il y avait comme un atmosphère très pesante qui empêchait Shuichi de dire un seul mot. De retour chez Eiri, Shuichi pris un truc à manger dans le frigo et s'installa sur le sofa puis alluma la télé. Eiri lui déposa les clés de la voiture dans une petite coupelle et mis son manteau sur le porte manteau, il alla prendre une bière dans le frigo puis ce dirigea vers son bureau jusqu'au moment ou il a été arrêté.

-Yuki reste un peu avec moi s'il te plaît.

(Eiri déposa la canette de bière sur la table)

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça j'ai du boulot, à cause de toi j'ai du tout laisser en plan.

-Qui ta dit de me retrouver ?

-C'est Hiroshi qui est venu me voir pour me demander de te retrouver, tout le monde au studio s'inquiétaient parce que tu étais parti sur un coup de tête.

-Non, je ne suis pas parti sur un coup de tête.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-C'est juste que monsieur Seguchi veut mettre en péril Bad Luck.

-C'est bien ce que je viens de dire tu es parti sur un coup de tête.

-Dit Yuki est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que t'es plus souvent sur ton ordi ou à être méchant avec moi que de me prouver que tu m'aimes.

-Idiot.

-Arrête de me dire que je suis un idiot.

-Idiot, idiot, idioot.

-T'es vraiment méchant Yuki.

Yuki le pris dans ses bras. Shuichi avait sa tête sur la poitrine de Yuki près de son coeur. Il se sentait bien et pour une fois depuis des mois il avait chaud, parce qu'il était contre la personne qu'il aimait.

-Yuki embrasse-moi s'il te plaît.

Yuki prit le menton de Shuichi entre ces deux doigts et porta ces lèvres aux siennes. Shuichi crut rêvé mais cela n'en était pas un. Il sentit son corps basculé complétement sur le sofa.

-Yuki allons dans la chambre ?

-Non, toi tu dors ici moi je vais me coucher. bonne nuit et fait de beaux cauchemars.

-Mais Yukiiiiiiiii !

Shuichi pensait qu'il arriverait à avoir le corps de Yuki pour la nuit mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Il était sur le sofa entrain de gromeleté au moment ou Yuki passa pour aller prendre un verre d'eau. Il était plein de sueur, c'était plus lui que Shuichi qui avait fait un cauchemar.

-Yuki t'es plein de sueur qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien, dors !

-Je peux aller dans le lit j'ai extrêmement froid ici S'il Te Plaiiit. il utilisa le regard qui marchait le plus.

-Okay, tu peux y aller.

-merci

Eiri bu son verre d'eau et pris une cigarette. Il alla dans son bureau et continua son roman qu'il avait du abandonné en début d'aprés-midi pour retrouver Shuichi. Minuit sonna à l'horloge et un mal de crâne apparut chez Eiri, comme un mauvais souvenir qui revenait. c'était un mal de crâne habituel il apparaissait toujours quand il n'était pas couché mais ce coup si, tellement il était fort qu'il s'évanouit sur le bureau. Il ce réveilla à 5h il lui restait que 2h avant que le réveil de Shuichi sonne et qu'il s'emporte comme chaque matin. Il alla ce couché près de Shuichi et ferma les yeux sans réussir à se rendormir. A 7h le réveil sonna mais Eiri ne s'énnerva pas comme tout les matins ce coup si il resta zen parce qu'il n avait pas réussi à dormir donc il pourrait pas dire que le réveil l'avait réveiller parce que cela aurait était faux. Il secoua quand même Shuichi pour qu'il ce lève.

-Debout Shuichi.

-Hum, 2 minutes de plus s'il te plaît.

-Pas plus sinon je te tue.

-Merci.

2 minutes après le réveil continuait de sonner et la marmotte c'était rendormi. De son côté Eiri c'était levé et était entrain de prend un café dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Shuichi se réveilla.

-Oh non !! je me suis rendormi.

Il se hâta dans la salle de bain et pris une tranche de pain de mie vite fait.

-A ce soir Yuki !

-Ta pas intéret à faire de bétises aujourd'hui parce que je n'essayerai pas de te retrouver ce coup ci.

-Bonne journée.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Eiri sentit un petit courant d'air et se sentit un peu seul d'un coup. Il finit de prendre son petit dej' et alla s'habillé complétement ( il était en pantalon seulement ), puis il prit sa veste et ses clés de voiture. Il referma la porte derrière lui à clé. Une fois arriver à côté de sa voiture il remarqua qu'il avait oublié son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet, il dût faire demi-tour pour aller le chercher. Shuichi lui de son côté était obligé de courir pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure. Dans le studio tout était un peu plus calme que le jour d'avant même si les armes à feu y été toujours présentent.

-Bonjour tout le monde

-T'es en retard Shuichi !!

-Désolé Hiro je me suis rendormi.

-Comment tu fais pour te rendormir alors que tu te fais toujours saquer par Yuki quand tu veux te rendormir !!

-Pas cette fois il avait même l'air pas bien. Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui.

-T'en que toi tu es en forme nous ça nous va.

-Dites est-ce que je peux rentrer voir comment va Yuki ?

- Non ! parce qu'il est peut être sorti et toi tu ne reviendras pas ici déjà qu'on a pas pu avancer hier à cause de toi. Le prochain album doit être près pour d'en 1 mois Shuichi et tu as à peine avancer dans les chansons. K avait braquer le magnum sur la tempe de Shuichi.

Eiri lui était dans le parc là où il avait rencontré Shuichi pour la première fois. Son mal de tête était revenu mais moins fort que la nuit précédente. Il préférait ne rien dire à Shuichi même si celui-ci pouvait ce faire des idées. Il repartit quand il se sentit mieux. Shuichi au studio n'était pas motivé, il n'avait pas d'idée pour les chansons de leur nouvel album. En réalité il pensait trop à Yuki et n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur les paroles. K commençait à s'impatienter, Hiroshi et Suguru étaient eux entrain de composer la partie instrumentale.

-Nakano tu penses pas qu'il faudrait le stimulé un peu ?

-Tu le penses aussi Fujisaki.

-Il peut pas essayer de ce concentrer sur les paroles ?

-Quand Shuichi pense à Yuki on ne peut rien y faire. Je le connais trop bien, Shuichi n'a que lui en tête et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il passe avant les paroles du prochaine album, si ça continue comme ça il ne sera pas près à temps et la date de sortie devra être reporté.

-Mais qu'est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire ? si on termine pas à temps monsieur Seguchi va mal nous voir.

-K, Sakano je vais aller cherché quelque chose à boire.

-Hiro je vais avec toi.

-Non toi tu restes ici Shuichi et tu avances dans les paroles.

-Mais Hiro !

Hiroshi ne l'écoutait plus. Il était sorti un peu désespérer. Shuichi commençait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et si il continuait comme ça tout ce qu'ils ont fait depuis le début n'aurait servit à rien.Il commençait à avoir trop de préssion pour continuer, Hiroshi cherchait un moyen de s'échapper du studio pour ne plus voir Shuichi triste à cause d'Eiri. Eiri lui commençait à revoir tout ce qui c'était passé dans son passé, il était revenu chez lui et était assis sur le sofa, son mal de tête avait empiré de plus en plus. c'est ainsi que ses souvenirs réaparaisaient comme si le déclencheur de ses maux de tête impossible était ses souvenirs de Yuki Kitazawa. Il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il ne tenait plus debout impossible d'aller jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie pour trouver quelque chose contre le mal de crâne, il resta donc sur le sofa à attendre que ça passe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa lui arrivait mais plus sa lui arrive et plus il est impossible de résister. Il ce coucha donc sur le sofa et s'endormit quelques minutes après que son mal de tête avait disparu. Quand Shuichi rentra du studio il était exténué, il n'avait pas réussi à écrire une seule chanson du prochaine album. Ce qu'il avait en tête c'est que Eiri lui écrive une chanson, après l'avoir fait pour Nittle Graspers il pourrait bien faire ça pour lui. Dès qu'il fut arrivé chez Eiri il voulut aller s'écroulé sur le sofa mais Eiri y était allongé et endormi.

-Yuki tu dors ? Shuichi n'eut pas de réponse alors il le secoua gentillement.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à réveiller Eiri il le laissa dormir et alla se relaxer sur le lit. Shuichi c'est allonger sur le lit mais s'endormi. Eiri ce réveilla 2h après que Shuichi soit revenu, et au même moment Shuichi ce réveilla aussi. Ils se croisèrent dans la cuisine où chacun allait chercher un petit quelque chose à manger. Eiri lança un regard froid à Shuichi qui n'avait encore rien dit. A cause de cela Shuichi n'osa rien dire de tout le temps qu'il passa dans la cuisine. Il essaya de lui adresser un mot quand Eiri partait pour aller dans son bureau mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta même pas pour l'écouter, il l'ignorait complètement. Shuichi sentit comme un vide il venait de ce faire ignoré comme si Eiri ne l'avait pas vu. Shuichi écrivit une lettre pour Eiri et la fit glissé sous la porte puis il partit se coucher.


	2. le caprice de Shuichi

lexique pour mieux comprendre cette fic : réaction de l'auteur vis à vis d'une phrase aussi appelé un égarement. () précision sur le moment. " " penser d'un personnage ou écriture d'un(e) lettre/ mot.

chapitre 2 :

Au moment ou Eiri allait ce coucher il remarqua le mot laisser sous la porte de son bureau, il le prit et le lu.

" Yuki,

je n'ose pas venir te parler alors je te laisse cette lettre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai encore fait de travers mais j'en suis réellement désolé et m'ignorer n'arrangera pas les choses. Te voir m'en vouloir comme sa me fend le coeur, je voudrais pouvoir me faire pardonner. Si je peux être pardonner vient me voir et dit le moi.

je t'aime tendrement.

Shuichi. "

Eiri se demanda pourquoi il avait écrit la lettre puis il lui revint en mémoire le regard glacial qu'il lui avait fait quand il retournait à son bureau quelques heures auparavant. Il compris alors pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu le voir et s'insulta d'idiot. Il alla juste après ce coucher, il voulu d'abord parler avec Shuichi mais celui-ci dormait déjà comme un bébé et en plus il ronflait. Eiri eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir comme à son habitude. Shuichi gesticula pendant un bon moment mais Eiri qui avait réussi à s'endormir ne le remarqua même pas, le seul moment qu'il remarqua c'est quand celui-ci ce réveilla en sursaut. Quand Shuichi c'est réveiller il était le long d'Eiri alors il l'avait réveiller en même temps. Eiri eut comme une envie légère de le frapper mais ce retenu.

Je t'ai réveiller Yuki ?

A peine, ta vue comment tu t'es réveiller ?

Je suis désolé.

Andouille. Tu crois peut être que c'est facile pour moi de m'endormir.

J'te demande pardon Yuki la prochaine fois je ferais plus attention. Mais... Mais... ( Shuichi ce mis à pleurer )

Mais... quoi ? Pourquoi tu pleures merde ?

Pardon je vais pleurer dans le salon comme sa tu pourras dormir.

C'est sa bonne nuit.

La mauvaise humeur habituel d'Eiri était bel et bien de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mouahahah ( sorry petite pensée idiote ) . Au moment ou Shuichi c'était réveiller il était au alentour de 2h. Shuichi revint ce coucher au bout d'une heure, a ce moment là Eiri dormait alors Shuichi décida d'aller ce recoucher sur le sofa de toute façon sa ne le changerait pas depuis quelque temps il va souvent sur le sofa pour ne pas déranger Eiri, surtout quand celui-ci est de mauvaise humeur comme à ce moment là. Eiri ce réveilla de nouveau a 5h30 en sursaut et en sueur. Il ce leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau et vit Shuichi sur le sofa, il pensa que ce n'était pas la première fois que sa se produisit. Shuichi dormait comme une marmotte alors Eiri bu son verre d'eau et alla dans la chambre chercher une couverture pour Shuichi ; Il lui mit sur le dos pour pas qu'il attrape froid et retourna ce coucher. Son cauchemar était un moment de son passé qu'il n'avait pas vraiment aimer, c'était un moment passé avec Yuki Kitazawa. Il se dit sérieusement que tout ces maux de tête avaient vraiment un lien avec son passé à New York. Il se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut au moment ou le réveille de Shuichi sonna. Il ce leva et éteingna le réveil puis alla réveiller Shuichi en attrapant la couverture et en la tirant, mais en tirant la couverture il fit tombé Shuichi.

Yuki ça va pas la tête !! J'aurais pu me casser quelques chose.

Ta rien de casser donc ta gueule et va te préparer sinon tu vas être en retard.

J'y vais pas aujourd'hui.

Ca c'est ce que tu crois, si t'y va pas je t'y emmène par la peau du cul.

Non c'est bon j'y vais.

Shuichi emporta avec lui la couverture dans la salle de bain. 15 minutes plus tard Shuichi en sortie toujours pas près. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Eiri qui était dans son bureau n'avait rien remarquer. Quand Eiri alla chercher son portable dans la chambre et qu'il y vit Shuichi entrain de dormir il prit le portable et emmena Shuichi jusqu'au studio encore endormi, il le déposa dans les locaux auprès de Hiroshi et Suguru puis reparti. Il s'arrêta au parc pour ce détendre. Il y rencontra Tohma qui commença à lui demander de l'affection mais qu'il n'obtint pas. Eiri essayer plutôt de le fuir qu'autre chose. Quand Shuichi ce réveilla et qu'il remarqua qu'il était dans les studios il ce mit à pleurer. Hiroshi et Suguru en fut désespérer. Eiri leur avait raconté le pourquoi Shuichi arrivait que maintenant pas habillé correctement et endormi. Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de le mettre devant une feuille blanche avec un stylo et de ne pas le laisser partir tant qu'il n'avait pas encore écrit au moins 3 chansons pour l'album. Shuichi pleurait depuis plusieurs heures et essayait d'écrire une chanson mais sans succès. Il osa même téléphoner à Eiri mais tomba sur le répondeur.

Eiri n'est pas disponible pour le moment alors laisse un message après le bip connard !

Yuki c'est Shuichi je voulais te demander si tu pouvais pas m'écrire une chanson pour mon album. Et surtout ne m'attend pas ce soir ils me laisseront pas partir tant que je n'aurais pas écrit 3 chansons voila c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. ( bip bip)

Après avoir racrocher, il ce remit à pleurer en disant que Eiri ne voulait plus de lui et pour lui prouver il ne décrochait pas au téléphone. 1h après le téléphone portable de Shuichi sonna c'était un appel de Eiri.

Yuki vient me sortir d'ici s'il te plait.

Créve tu te débrouille tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul alors ne m'emmène pas avec toi dans tes problèmes. (tuteuh tuteuh)

Dès qu'il avait achevé sa phrase Eiri avait raccroché. En réalité il venait de finir son roman alors il c'était réinstallé devant son pc pour écrire la chanson que Shuichi venait de lui demander. Mais juste avant il avait appelé K pour lui dire de le cacher à Shuichi et de toujours lui faire écrire 3 chansons et que celle qu'il allait écrire serait la chanson bonus pour ne pas avait baissé les bras trop vite et pour le remotivé après qu'il ait réussi avec les 3 premières. Il commença à tapoté sur son clavier. Il écrivait et quand il remarquait que sa ne ressemblait à rien il effacait puis recommenait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il éteignit son pc vers 23h puis alla ce coucher en prenant soin d'éteindre le réveil de Shuichi comme celui-ci allait devoir passé le reste de la nuit dans le studio pour écrire 3 chansons. Shuichi était sans idées accablé de chagrin à ce que Eiri lui avait dit. Il attendit que tout le monde dans le studio ce soit endormi pour partir en cachette. Il s'enfuia jusqu'à chez ses parents où sa soeur l'accueillit, il monta dans la chambre qu'il avait laissé quand il était partir vivre chez Eiri, il s'enferma à double tour et demanda à ce que personne ne le dérange. Le lendemain Eiri qui avait passé une meilleure nuit que les précédantes alla jusqu'au studio pour voir K et lui donner les paroles de la chanson achevé mais quand il arriva il découvrit avec autant de surprise que tout ceux qui l'avait vu avant lui le mot que Shuichi avait laissé derrière lui.

" Ne me chercher pas je suis retourné chez mes parents comme Yuki ne veut plus de moi.  
Shuichi "

Sakano était entrain de s'arraché les cheveux un par un. Shuichi venait encore de tout laisser tomber à cause d'un de ses caprices de gamin. Eiri proposa son aide pour l'album mais K refusa en lui disant que c'était le rôle de Shuichi. A la dernière remarque Hiroshi fit remarquer que Shuichi n'était pas dans le studio et que l'album est pour bientôt, à ce moment là K réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je ne veux pas que Yuki fasse le travail de Shuichi alors Nakano je te demande d'aller le chercher.

T'as qu'à y aller toi si tu veux K moi j'n'ai pas que ça à faire.

( K sortit le bazooka) Très bien j'y vais.

( Hiroshi le retint ) Non c'est bon d'accord j'y vais. Toi tu serais capable de le tuer.

Très bonne remarque.

Hiroshi claqua la porte derrière lui. Il pensait à Shuichi qui c'était encore fait des idées. Shuichi est vraiment resté un gamin même si il est plus agé que Suguru qui lui est beaucoup plus mature. Hiroshi trouvait aussi que Shuichi en faisait de trop pour ce que Eiri lui avait fait la veille en l'ammenant au studio. Arriver au parking de N-G il prit sa moto direction chez les parents de Shuichi. Une fois qu'il y fut arrivé la soeur de Shuichi l'accueillit avec un grand sourire quand elle alla demander à Shuichi de sortir sa chambre cela alla moins bien.

Shuichi, il y a quelqu'un pour toi qui voudrait de parler !

J't'ai dit hier que je ne voulais voir personne.

Mais...

Non

C'est...

Non

Nakano...

QUOI !!

Il est venu te parler grand frère alors sort de ta chambre.

Là encore moins qu'il y a 2 seconde je ne sortirais pas et je ne changerais pas d'avis... Je ne retournerai pas au studio et je ne sortirais pas de cette chambre.

Si tu attends Yuki, Shuichi tu peux toujours attendre il est au studio. Alors sort et viens avec moi !

Jamais Hiro... Il m'a abandonné au studio hier et il m'a dit de me débrouiller tout seul.

Arrête d'en faire tout un caprice grand frère... Si Nakano est venu jusqu'ici c'est qu'on lui a demandé.

C'est bien vrai ça. Shuichi réjouit toi que ça soit moi qui soit ici... Si ça aurait été K il aurait défoncé la porte avec le bazooka qu'il avait préparer pour partir !

Le silence est rude avec toi Shuichi.

Je ne reviendrais pas !! Yuki n'a qu'a venir me chercher et encore je ne sais même pas si je voudrais bien... Il devra me prouver qu'il m'aime si il veut que je sortes !!

Tu en veux une preuve ?

Oui !!

Dit moi pourquoi il aurait cedé à un de tes caprices si il ne tiendrait pas à toi !

A un de mes caprices ??

Il a mis une bonne partie de la nuit mais il a écrit une chanson pour l'album... Et comme tu n'étais plus au studio ce matin il a proposé d'écrire toute les chansons mais K si est opposé il a dit que c'était à toi de toute les écrires.

( la porte s'ouvrit légerement )

Sérieux Hiro ? Yuki m'a écrit une chanson ?

Oui !! K avait donné son accord hier... Et quand il t'a appelé c'était pour te faire bouillir et écrire plus vite les 3 chansons... Parce que si tu finis pas les 3 chansons tu n'auras pas le droit à celle de Yuki.

NON !! Tout mes pas çaaaaaa !!

Bouge ton cul alors Shuichi. On a pas le temps... le prochaine album doit être près avant 2 semaines... Donc si tu ne t'y mets pas maintenant ça ne sera jamais fait... Et tu n'auras jamais les paroles de Yuki... Mouahah.

Hiro t'es trop méchant avec moi. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je ne sortirais pas.

--' Si tu veux... Je vais cherché K dans ces cas là... A tout de suite Shuichi.

Petite soeur... Prépare ma tombe s'il te plait.

Hiroshi reparti furax jusqu'au studio, quand il y fut arrivé il ouvrit violemment la porte, et Yuki faillit ce la prendre en pleine tête. K lui pointait son magnum sur la tampe.

Où est Shuichi, Hiroshi ?

Dans sa chambre, il ne veut pas sortir à moins que ce soit Yuki qui vienne le chercher. Il a rajouté j'accepterai de rentrer avec lui que si il me prouve qu'il m'aime.

Un blanc eut lieu dans le studio. Toutes les personnes présentent autour de Hiroshi furent desespérer, seul Eiri fit un grand sourire plein d'irronie.

Alors comme ça il ne veut pas revenir à moins que je vienne moi même le chercher ?

Oui, tout à fait.

Il peut toujours attendre je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'aller le chercher et encore moins de lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Il devrait être un peu moins gamin et réfléchir un peu plus. Si il pense que je serais toujours là pour exécuter ces caprices de môme il ce foure le doigt dans l'oeil.

Dans ce cas, K aller le chercher.

It's right I can ? ( c'est vrai je peux ? ) ( il sortit encore une fois le bazooka )

Oui de toute manière je lui ai dit que si il ne voulait pas sortir vous iriez le chercher.

Quelle grande preuve d'amitié lui fais-tu là !

Il n'a que ce qu'il ne mérite. Je veux bien être gentil mais j'ai quand même mes limites.

Tiens donc le grand Hiroshi commence à ne plus suporté la mentalité de son meilleur copain.

Il y a même une limite pour le grand écrivain de roman pour les filles si je ne trompe pas !

Bien vu. Son caractère de gamin m'exaspère. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand il n'est pas là j'ai l'impression que la maison est vraiment vide et sans vie.

Au faites je voudrais savoir Yuki mais pourquoi hier Shuichi ne voulait pas venir au studio ?

Comme si je pouvais le savoir, ce gamin est imprévisible.

Shuichi s'inquiéte beaucoup pour vous Yuki.

Je le sais bien Hiroshi mais il devrait d'abord s'occuper de ses affaires.

Eiri ce leva et pris une feuille blanche qui était prévu pour Shuichi ainsi que le stylo avec le petit lapin au bout du bouchon.

Il tient encore à ce genre de chose ? Dit Eiri en parlant du stylo.

Ouais... C'est du Shuichi tout cracher ça.

Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il reste un gamin.

Y a rien à comprendre, juste à imaginer à quel point sa mentalité est touché.

Pendant qu'Hiroshi discutait avec Eiri, K partit avec son bazooka chercher Shuichi. K qui était arrivé chez Shuichi sonna. La soeur de Shuichi lui ouvrit.

Oui je peux vous aidez ?

Oui je viens cherché Shuichi !

Quoi ! avec ce bazooka ??

Yes.

Euh... ( réfléchit bien ) Très bien entrer je vous emmène jusqu'à sa chambre.

Thanks you.

Comme pour la fois d'Hiroshi, Shuichi ne voulait pas sortir. K pointa son bazooka vers la porte de la chambre et en tira un coup dedans.

Maitenant Shuichi Shindô vous venez avec moi. Vous avez des paroles à terminer.

Non je veux pas je veux paaaaaaasss !!

K le traîna jusqu'à la voiture pour l'emmener jusqu'au studio où tout le monde les attendaient.


	3. Un Shuichi déprimé

Un grand silence ce faisait ressentir dans la voiture ou Shuichi regardait par la fenêtre avec K au volant. Ce silence intense ce fut rompre par Shuichi qui osa dire enfin un mot après c'être débattu pour ne pas rentrer dans la voiture.

Je ne veux pas retourné au studio K et encore moins affronter le regard de Yuki...

C'est un ordre. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisse Yuki faire tout ton boulot.

Et pourquoi pas !! hurla-t-il. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment montrer son affection alors c'est pas ça qui le tuera.

Si tu laisses un grand écrivain écrire tes chansons cela voudra dire que tu n'es qu'un lâche. A moins que se soit ce que tu es Shuichi.

Non je ne suis pas un lâche. C'est juste que... non rien.

Que... quoi ? Apprend à finir tes phrases Shuichi.

C'est juste que je sais que Yuki me déteste et c'est pour cela que je revienne ou non sa ne changera rien !! Il ne m'a jamais dit une seule fois je t'aime tout ce qu'il sait dire c'est tu es très mignon comme ça. Je veux que ça change moi c'est pour ça que si il écrit toutes les chansons sa me persuadera qu'il m'aime... Enfin je crois.

Tu vas tous nous faire déprimer si tu commences comme ça. Shuichi arrête un peu tes caprices et apprend à être patient.

Je fais que sa !! sa fait prèsque 1 ans que je suis patient !

Tu es impatient, cela te conduira à ta perte plus qu'à autre chose.

Okay. Donc maintenant tu vas faire tout ce que je te dirais et bien gentillement.

Hors de question.

Dans ces cas la, Bad Luck n'existera plus... A toi de voir maintenant Shuichi soit tu fais les paroles soit tu quittes Bad Luck.

Grrr. Okay je vais les faires tes paroles mais pas au studio !!

C'est au studio ou rien d'autre.

Je préfèrerai encore rien d'autre. Je veux pas voir Yuki je veux pas... Je veux pas qu'il me laisse encore tomber... Je veux pas qu'il redevienne aussi froid avec moi. Shuichi commença à pleurer intensément.

Arrête un peu de pleurer c'est pas ça qui arrangera quoi que ce soit.

J'ne veux plus vivre si Yuki ne m'aime pas... A quoi cela me servira.

Tu oserai te tuer et laisser Bad Luck sans chanteur.

Ouiiii !! j'en peux plus... Je peux plus supporter la froideur dont fait preuve Yuki. Si c'est pour continuer ainsi il faut mieux que Bad Luck s'arrête ici.

You are an idiot Shuichi.

Et alors !! Je veux l'amour de Yuki. A quoi ça sert de vivre si la personne que l'on veut à ses côtés nous ignore complétement ?

A continuer sa vie sans se préoccuper des risques et des problèmes qu'il faudra surmonter avant la fin de l'année.

Tu crois vraiment que tu me feras gobé ça ?

Regarde devant... Hiroshi t'attends devant le studio.

Le traitre.

What ?

C'est de sa faute si je suis là en ce moment.

N'accuse pas tes amis de tes erreurs et de tes conneries.

K vous avez reussi à le ramener ici, dieu soit loué.

Qu'y a-t-il Hiroshi ?

Yuki vient de s'évanouir après un mal de tête qu'il ne put contrôler, que dois-je faire ?

Appel une ambulance, on va s'occuper de lui.

Que c'est-t-il passer ?

Il écrivait les chansons en attendant Shuichi et il c'est plaint qu'il avait mal à la tête, je suis sorti de la salle pour aller lui chercher un médicament contre les maux de crânes et quand je suis revenu il était évanouis. Cela doit faire dix minutes que je l'ai trouver ainsi.

Je me demande bien comme ça ce fait. Shuichi toi qui vis avec lui est-ce que c'est la première fois que sa lui arrive ?

J'en sais rien moi, il passe son temps à tout me cacher ou dans son bureau ou encore à être extrèmement méchant avec moi alors comme je pourrais le savoir.

Dans c'est cas la alors voir par nous même l'état du malade.

K prit Shuichi de force jusqu'à la salle d'enregistrement où ce trouvait Eiri, dès qu'ils y furent arrivé ils trouvirent Eiri évanouit sur la table. Au moment ou Shuichi le vit ainsi il partit en courant pour aller prendre l'air, arriver dehors il ce mit à parler tout seul.

Pourquoi il ne me dit jamais rien... Il est exaspèrant il ne pense jamais aux autres... Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

A l'instant ou il acheva sa phrase il pleurait beaucoup, ainsi qu'Hiroshi était venu le retrouver dehors.

Tu penses réellement que ce qui est arrivé à Yuki est de ta faute Shuichi ?

Sa pourrait être de la faute de qui à part moi ?? Dit le moi Hiro... ( il pleure de plus en plus )

Peut être tout simplement de sa faute à lui. Il ne faut pas non plus croit que tout est toujours de notre faute. Et dans son regard au moment ou il a commencé à avoir mal à la tête j'avais pas l'impression que c'était de la faute de qui que ce soit, j'ai plus eus le sentiment qu'il s'en prenait à lui même.

N'essaye pas de me réconforter cela ne sert à rien !

Mais c'est la pure vérité. Et pis merde garde le ton sale caratère... Mais pense un peu que si c'était réellement de ta faute il aurait vraiment tout fait pour ce débarrasser de toi et il n'aurait pas commencer à écrire les chansons pour toi. Réfléchit bien à ça Shuichi.

C'est ça oui, laisse moi seul...

Hiroshi le laissa dans sa connerie pour retourner auprès de K et d'Eiri. L'ambulance arriva environ 10 minutes après l'appel d'Hiroshi. Shuichi était rentré chez Eiri en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de celui-ci. Shuichi mangea et alla ce coucher sans que personne ne l'eut appelé. Le lendemain le réveil sonna comme toujours à 7h mais personne ne le réveilla, Shuichi qui ce réveilla 10 minutes après que le réveil eut commencé à sonner, il lui manquait quelque chose dans le début de cette journée, un quelque chose qui le motivait pendant toute la journée. Après s'être levé avec du mal il alla dans la salle de bain pour ce préparer, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche il ce mit à pleurer, son coeur était trop lourd pour pouvoir le laisser sourir sans rien faire. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il alla directement vers la porte et la ferma à clé, il n'avait pas faim. Il n'était pas très motivé alors il arriva en retard au studio. Tout le monde s'inquiétaient pour lui, il était dans ses pensées et déprimé. Vers 9h Tohma vint cherché Shuichi, il avait à parler avec lui.

Tu es fière de toi Shindo ? Maintenant Eiri est à l'hôpital !!

Je sais même pas ce qui ce passe... Alors expliquer moi ! Il a quoi ?

Les médecins ne le savent pas. Mais maintenant je te prirais de ne plus t'approché de lui pour ne pas agraver ce qu'il a.

Je ne le ferais pas. C'est bien gentil de me le dire mais je tiens trop à Yuki alors je ne le ferais pas et je ferais tout pour qu'il aille mieux et sans votre aide monsieur Seguchi.

Shuichi referma la porte derrière lui. C'était comme si il venait de déclarer la guerre à Tohma. Shuichi c'était rendu dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Hiroshi qui le cherchait dans tout le studio alla le chercher à l'emplacement où il était en dernier lieu, c'était le seul endroit ou est toujours Shuichi mais auquel il ne pense jamais. Du côté d'Eiri à l'hôpital celui-ci avait repris connaisance pendant la nuit, il ne savait pas ou il ce trouvait avant que l'infirmière le lui dise. Il s'inquiétait légèrement pour Shuichi qui devait encore s'en faire à mort pour lui. Mika restait près de lui pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il avait. Même si il discutait plus de tout et de rien que de ce qui le rendait malade. Au studio Shuichi recommencait à faire le gamin, K dût demander à Ryuichi pour le calmer un peu, Noriko l'avait accompagner.

Alors K qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ?

Je t'ai pas demander de venir Noriko.

C'est plus sur pour s'occuper de Ryuichi.

C'est vrai, il est tellement pareil que Shuichi qu'on peut s'attendre à tout venant de lui.

K c'est bien joli mais on avance comment dans l'album ?

Calme toi Hiroshi, il doit bien y avoir un moyen... enfin je l'espère.

Kumagoro rend le sourire à Shuichi, il le mérite.

Si seulement cela que tu viens de dire pouvais être vrai.

Calme toi Nakano il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

Désolé Sakano mais j'ai retrouver Shuichi dans les toilettes et entrain de chialer comme un bébé alors je ne pense pas qu'il y est un moyen de le faire redevenir comme avant... Non ?

Vous voulez un moyen... Yuki ! C'est le seul moyen. Depuis qu'il est avec Yuki on la vut que très rarement déprimé mais depuis hier, toute les catastrophes s'enchainent alors ne me demander pas de rester calme parce que cette atmosphère immonde m'empêche de garder mon sang froid.

Au moins vous vous êtes direct Nakano.

Il le faut bien, vous ne le pensez pas Noriko ?

Sa dépend... Il y a des moments ou il faut bien éviter de craquer, et la sa en fait parti.

Alors vous ferez sans moi. Je pars je ne supporte pas cette atmosphère ou l'on ne sait plus quoi penser. Et si vous arrivez à remonter le moral de Shuichi venez me chercher chez moi.

Hiroshi partit de la petite salle du studio en claquant la porte. Il avait mal au coeur de voir son meilleur ami dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il prit sa moto et rentra chez lui. La moitié de la journée avait passé mais personne n'avait reussi à rendre son sourire à Shuichi, même Ryuichi, il était parti en courant lui même déprimé à force de tout faire pour Shuichi qui ne servait à rien. Noriko était partie à la recherche de Ryuichi en souhaitant bonne chance à K et à Sakano et Suguru était sorti faire un tour loin de l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Il allait bientôt faire nuit, Shuichi était toujours assit devant la table et ses feuilles blanches, la tête dans ses bras et dans ses pensées jusqu'au moment ou son téléphone portable sonna. Mais il n'alla pas assez vite à décrocher...

Voilà je m'arrêtes la pour se chapitre, il y a assez d'émotion qui y sont réunit. Le prochain chapitre sera mis le plus vite possible ne attend j'ai qu'une chose à dire c'est merci d'avoir lu ces 3 chapitres et s'il vous plait mettez des reviews que je ne me sente pas seule au monde. Merci d'avance.

miniGravity.


	4. dernier délai

Alors je pense que ce chapitre sera un peu moins triste car déjà la musique que j'écoute en ce moment elle ne l'est pas, pas comme pour le chapitre précédant. Bonne lecture.

Compréhension : "..." : mot plus incensé

(...) : précision...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Shuichi regarda qui l'avait appelé mais le numéro était caché, il remit son portable dans sa poche encore triste. Il remit sa tête dans ses bras, quand il fermait les yeux il revoyait le sourire de Eiri, il avait extrêmement mal au coeur. Il passa toute la nuit au studio dans la même position il ce rendit même pas compte quand il s'endormit, quand il ce réveilla son regard ce fixa sur les jambes d'une personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, quand son regard s'arrêta sur le visage il se remit à pleurer parce que ce n'était pas Eiri, c'était personne d'autre qu'Hiroshi qui venait d'arriver.

-Alors Shuichi tu y arrives avec les paroles ?

-Non j'avance pas désolé Hiro mais je ne pense pas qu'elles seront prête avant la fin de la semaine.

-On peut toujours prendre les chansons que Yuki a écrit dans ces cas là, ne te force pas.

-Oui mais je veux quand même en avoir écrit quelques unes.

Sakano arriva dans la pièce un peu strésser.

-Shindô tu n'as toujours pas fini avec les paroles ??

-Non désolé Sakano.

-Va prendre l'air mais revient avec des paroles. Si on a pas de paroles avant la fin de la semaine on n'y arrivera jamais.

-J'ai pas envie de sortir, mais dit Sakano où est K ?

-Ah ! Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas ici. Désolé Shindô mais je ne sais pas où il peut bien être.

-Okay.

Shuichi remit sa tête dans ses bras. Eiri était toujours à l'hôpital mais pour une fois la visite qu'il avait n'était pas Tohma ou Mika mais K.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous K ?

-Shuichi est très triste depuis que vous êtes ici.

-Ah ! Il est triste mais c'est lui qui voulait pas revenir, et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, comment il est ?

-Je sais pas je n'ai pas encore été le voir aujourd'hui mais je sais qu'hier il est resté passer la nuit au studio, ça je le sais car j'ai moi même passer une partie de la nuit au studio pour le surveiller mais quand j'ai remarquer qu'il dormait je suis rentrer.

-Alors il ne peut pas ce passer de moi ?

-Yuki guérissez vite... Shuichi n'a rien manger hier, et il n'a pas voulu de l'eau que Ryuichi lui avait ramener... J'ai comme l'impression qu'il veut mourir

-C'est vraiment un idiot, je ne peux donc pas lui faire confiance le temps que je ne suis pas là.

-Et vous pensiez vraiment qu'il allait resté sage, il m'a même dit quand je le ramenais au studio avant-hier qu'il voulait mourir car il en avait assez d'attendre que vous lui disiez juste ' je t'aime '. Est-ce si dur que ça de le voir heureux ?

-Non mais c'est dur de voir un garçon comme lui qui fait encore le gamin à l'âge qu'il a.

-Alors dites moi vous ferez quoi une fois que vous serez sorti d'ici ?

-Je rentrerai chez moi, mais comme ils ont toujours pas trouver ce que je pourrais bien avoir ils ne veulent pas me laisser sortir.

-Votre maladie doit être psychologique, ou dut à du stress, mais pourquoi vous stressez moi je ne peux pas le deviner.

-Si c'est du stress c'est que je m'inquiète sûrement un peu trop pour Shuichi ou bien que je suivis beaucoup trop sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps.

-Vous verez ça avec les médecins moi en attendant on m'attend au studio, je vais aller voir comment s'en sort Shuichi et si on arrive à le faire manger, si vous n'avez rien à faire essayer de l'appeler pour le rassurer.

-J'ai déjà essayé hier soir de l'appeler sur son portable mais il n'a pas décroché.

-Il est tellement dans la lune qu'il a dut ne pas remarquer que son téléphone sonnait.

-Peut-être, on verra plus tard.

-Dans ce cas moi j'y vais, reposez-vous bien et guérisez vite pour Shuichi.

K partit de la chambre légèrement satisfait mais pas encore assez à son goût. Le studio était vraiment calme, même trop calme depuis que Shuichi avait commencé sa déprime. Hiroshi était dans une autre pièce avec Suguru pour tout le reste des parties instrumentales des chansons toujours pas écrite, enfin maintenant plus des chansons qu'Eiri avait écrite que celle que Shuichi allait écrire. K débarqua comme si de rien n'était pas des pâtisseries que Shuichi n'aurait jamais réfuser, sauf cette fois ci.

-Shuichi tu vas devoir manger ses bons gâteaux que je viens d'aller acheter.

-J'en veux pas j'ai pas faim. Son ventre ce mit à gargouiller.

-Tu en es sur ? Je ne veux pas avoir ramener ça pour rien tu sais. Et de plus j'ai pas l'impression que ton estomac est tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire.

D'accord, j'accepte mais c'est juste parce que tu insistes sinon tu aurais dûs les manger tout seul.

K le regarda d'un air satisfait, il ne restait plus qu'à Eiri de lui prouver qu'il l'aime réellement. Shuichi avait quand même son regard fixer sur son téléphone portable, au cas où Eiri l'appellerai mais comme d'habitude il ce faisait des faux espoirs. Shuichi mangeait les pâtisseries desespérément, son regard était quoi qu'il arrive perdu loins du studio dans un monde où il aurait pu être plus heureux. K qui le fixait eut l'idée d'emmener avec lui Suguru pour faire une surprise à Shuichi, il espérait que ce qu'il pensait aide Shuichi à retrouver le moral même si tout n'était pas complêtement perdu il était légèrement septique même si ils essaièrent. Hiroshi était resté avec Shuichi dans la pièce, la sonnerie du portable du desespérer retentit dans toute la pièce, Shuichi ce précipita dessus et décrocha en catastrophe puis sortit de la pièce pour que personne ne l'entende. Il revint dans la pièce déprimer mais moins qu'avant son coup de téléphone. Son regard était un peu plus lumineux, mais son attitude restait quoi qu'il arrive glaciale. Quand K revint avec Suguru, Tohma débarquait dans la pièce où ce trouvait Shuichi et Hiroshi.

-Monsieur le président Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit de venir parler avec Shuichi mister K ?

-Votre visite m'étonne énormément.

-C'est Ryuichi qui est desespérer du cas de ce jeune homme.

-Shuichi est très difficile à comprendre mais une fois qu'on le connaît bien on sait comment le remotivé.

-Je l'espère pour vous car le délai pour l'album est bientôt passer.

-Président je vous en supplie rallonger le délai.

-Sakano je ne fais que ça, cela devient lassant de devoir attendre Bad Luck.

-L'on arrivera à trouver un moyen de remotivé Shuichi.

-Laissez tomber Sakano, le seul moyen de remotivé Shuichi c'est qu'il puisse être auprès de Yuki

-Comment peux-tu en être certain Nakano ?

-Shuichi n'est pas mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps pour rien, je connais bien son caractère.

-Heureusement que vous le connaissez Nakano. Je vous prierai donc de le faire ce mettre au travail immédiatement car le délai ne sera pas rallonger.

-Président !!

-Désolé Sakano, je n'attendrai pas d'avantage.

-Monsieur le président laissez à Bad Luck une semaine, et je vous promet que dans une semaine l'album sera complet.

-Dans ce cas, je compte sur vous K, remotivé ce gamin écervelé.

Tohma sortit de la pièce sans avoir pu dire ce qu'il voulait à Shuichi. Hiroshi ce leva et sortit à son tour de la pièce pour s'occuper de cas de Shuichi.


End file.
